


Omens

by shadowglove88



Series: The Morningstar Series [6]
Category: Constantine, Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Constantine doesn't like ANYONE except Angela and Chloe, Constantine doesn't like Castiel, Constantine doesn't like Missouri, F/M, Will O' The Wisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Talking with Constantine and Angela about Missouri's visit brings news that could explain John Winchester's behavior. On top of that, omens are appearing - they might have another Apocalypse on the rise - but this time Chloe isn't the one behind it.





	Omens

"She fucking  _slapped_  you?" Constantine roared, slamming his hands palm-down on the table surface.

Chloe nodded, rubbing her cheek in memory. "Yeah. She did."

"What right did that patronizing bitch have to come to you and say to just  _get over_  two hundred fucking years in  _hell_?" Constantine snarled, dark eyes narrowing deadly. "I'd like to see  _her_  go through that time in the slammer and then just get the fuck over it!"

"Yes, I saw that flaw in her comments." Chloe chuckled darkly. "But she was right in a lot of things. Like the fact that I need to start living my life. Really living it."

Angela leaned against the fridge, hot cup of cocoa nestled in her hands, frown on her face. "Do you plan on calling her?"

" _No,_ " Chloe answered rapidly and sure. "Missouri and Bobby are a part of my past that I prefer to stay that way. My  _past_." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not saying I'm embracing everyone, I'm just saying that I'm going to try and let go of the desire to  _kill_  them all."

Angela looked more relaxed. "Good." She took in a sip before going to sit down on the seat between Constantine and Chloe. "You  _needed_  to let go of that before it killed you." She slid her hand over and squeezed Chloe. "And you've got us to help you with that."

"And no  _physical abuse,_ " Constantine snarled as he sat down once more.

Angela and Chloe exchanged amused looks.

It was no secret that no matter how badass or tough guy Constantine liked to believe he was, he was very protective of Angela and Chloe and wouldn't suffer anything to happen to them.

Angela on the other hand, was the tender, loving and caring mother-figure that Chloe had always yearned for and yet never had.

Chloe smiled as she looked between Angela and Constantine. Between her family. She had no idea how that'd happened, but they'd bled for each other, and somehow she couldn't see those two as anything else but family. Everything in her naturally rebelled against the thought of trusting and allowing herself to love other people, but somehow it'd happened naturally with Angela and Constantine, and Chloe didn't even know when exactly it'd happened.

Together the three of them made a very fucked up and dysfunctional family, and she wouldn't have it any other way. For the first time in so many years she wasn't  _alone_. She had people who she  _knew_  would have her back.

She liked the feeling.

"Talking about people in your past." Angela took in a deep breath. "You  _did_  know that your cousin seems to be putting down roots here, right?"

"Huh?" Chloe looked up at that, frowning. "What do you know?"

"Well, Constantine saw her the other day at one of those seedy little apartments some blocks away from the club, and I heard from a good source that she's started waitressing at the diner across from Papa Midnite's," Angela responded, taking in a deep breath. "Chloe, maybe you should go and talk to her, clear the air between you. She's obviously not going anywhere, and this could help you heal a little more as well." She squeezed Chloe's hand. "But if you don't really want to then you don't have to."

"Don't coddle her." Constantine rolled his eyes before fixing them on Chloe over his cup of black coffee. "Since you came back you haven't let Hell  _or_  Heaven dictate what you do, and I respect that. Don't let some old bag just float into town, tell you what to do, and then follow it like some mindless puppy."

"She was trying to help," Angela protested.

"She was being a patronizing bitch." Constantine glared at his girlfriend before turning to Chloe. "Your cousin, on the other hand? She's trying. She apologized-not that an apology can really suffice for sending you to hell. But she regretted it, Chloe. And even though you told her that you'd kill her she's still sticking around and actually giving you time and  _space_. She's respecting that despite you referring to her old self as a 'dog with a bone' sort of personality."

Chloe looked at Constantine, frowning. "What are you saying? That I should just go up to her, hug her, and say 'lets go braid each others hair'?"

Constantine snorted. "Does that sound like something I'd say?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Chloe couldn't keep the chuckle away. "No. It really doesn't."

Constantine cleared his throat. "I also say it because John Winchester knows that she's in town, and he's been keeping watch over her."

Chloe felt that coldness enter her stomach. "So what? Those two were great loves, remember?"

Angela and Constantine shared looks.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "What is it? What haven't you two told me?"

Angela made a face. "Chloe, it's the reason why we asked you to come over tonight."

"Not that she isn't over any night the  _Angel of the Lord_  doesn't have her out training," Constantine mumbled, wary of Castiel's presence in all of their lives.

Angela and Chloe ignored him, looking at each other.

Angela cleared her throat. "Remember what that Missouri woman told you? About John Winchester not being himself lately? Well, I think she might have that right."

Chloe's eyes narrowed further. "Are you saying that John Winchester is...  _possessed_?"

"Not exactly." Angela sighed. "Constantine explained that Lumiel had this  _energy_  that is different. And when you were killed, they were all bathed in it and they were  _affected._ "

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked between them. "Did  _I_  do that to John Winchester?"

"Not  _you_." Constantine shook his head. "Lumiel was once the Angel of Truth and Light, which was why when he fell he was said to be the Prince of Darkness and Lies, but that doesn't take from the fact that he was an archangel and his powers were never taken away. Couldn't be taken away."

"I don't... understand."

"According to Gabriel, when Lumiel was killed by Lois, his energy shot out to those who were there and brought out the truth of them in a violent way." Constantine scratched the side of his head. "It explains why your cousin tried to kill herself. It was the energy bringing out what she was truly feeling in a violent way. She wanted to die too."

Chloe gulped.

"And the boys didn't want anything else to do with the people who killed you, so they couldn't get away fast enough." Angela frowned. "And John - from what you've told us John Winchester is a very angry, very obsessive man who starts a hunt and doesn't rest until it's done."

"And the energy only intensified that," Chloe guessed. " _Great_." She opened her mouth to say more when suddenly she saw another. How many had it been this last week?

Narrowing her eyes Chloe stood, eyeing the ball of flickering light that'd appeared in the room, followed by another, and another.

"What is it?" Angela asked. "What are you seeing?" She turned to Constantine. "Do you see anything?"

"No." Constantine shook his head, eyeing Chloe warily. "What is it?"

The lights flickered before dashing out of the room through the wall.

Chloe followed them to the wall and gazed out of the window. Her breath caught in her throat, there were  _millions_  of those things floating all over L.A.

"This makes no sense," she whispered to herself.

"What doesn't?" Constantine was at her back, hand on her shoulder. "What are you  _seeing_?"

"Will O' The Wisps." Chloe watched as more and more appeared, lighting everything. " _Millions_  of them." She ran her hand over her hair. "I've been seeing them for a week now. At first I thought I was hallucinating because we're not in some bog or swamp, but every day and night I keep seeing more and more, and now they're  _everywhere_."

A couple of 'ghost lights' as they were called as well, flickered into the room again before flickering out.

"Corpse candles all over L.A. can't be a good omen." Angela rose from her seat, joining them. "Do you think this is some sort of Apocalyptic thing?"

"If it is, then  _this time_ I have  _nothing_  to do with it," Chloe murmured.

Constantine frowned. "Maybe you should call your Angel friend. He might know what's going on."


End file.
